


Just in Passing

by Wonderlandleighleigh



Series: That One Building [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural
Genre: Dean Being Dean, Gen, Steve being Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7267483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderlandleighleigh/pseuds/Wonderlandleighleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Steve bump into each other in the hallway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just in Passing

He runs into Dean as he’s heading out for a jog in the morning, and Dean is, quite obviously, just getting in. 

And he’s covered in blood. 

“Good god,” Steve says, alarmed. “What happened?” 

“Hm?” Dean blinks at him, obviously tired, and he looks down at himself as if he’s seeing all the gore covering his jacket and t-shirt for the first time. “Oh! Ha! It’s all good. It’s not mine.” 

“That makes it worse,” Steve snaps. “What happened?” 

“Vampires in Harlem,” Dean tells him.

Steve blinks and freezes. “Oh. Uh...seriously?” 

“Yep! I mean, not anymore,” Dean says. “I chopped off all their heads. But there used to be.” 

“Oh.” 

Dean pats him on the shoulder, leaving a sticky hand print there. “See ya, Cap.” 

Steve huffs. “It’s just Steve.” 

“Sure, Cap.” Dean gives him a decidedly shit-eating grin before disappearing up the stairs. 

Steve sighs heavily, makes sure the blood on his shoulder isn’t visible through the navy blue material, and heads out.


End file.
